


The Day Off

by Popular_Trash



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Days Off, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popular_Trash/pseuds/Popular_Trash
Summary: Just a random story about a day off, involving a coffee house and shape shifters.





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally getting around to posting my stuff from ff (under the same name Popular Trash) over here. Everything after this paragraph is exactly as is it is on FF, so here's to an old story circa 2009.
> 
> \---
> 
> Okay. I'm thinking this going to be a one shot. May add on to it later. Just thinking of something random that could happen. And I wrote most of this in my psychology class. I think I'm writing more stories than notes in that class. But it's all good. I hope you like it. It kind of switches between point of views a little, and was just something random that came to mind.

It was a rare day at the Sanctuary. Well, a rare day for a few people at the Sanctuary to be more specific. It was the very elusive day off. These "days off" were very few and far between, mostly due to the nature of their work. Those that worked at the Sanctuary kept very busy schedules. And the quieter days were usually reserved for sleeping, catching up on reports, more sleeping, and work that had been set aside because of bigger projects. And emergencies. Which was usually the case. Those tended to happened A LOT.

But today was different. Dr. Helen Magnus had given those working under her a day off. An official "get out of your lab/office/shooting range and I don't want to see you" day off. She had been very adamant about this. So, because of this, Ashley, Henry, and Will stood at the front gate staring out into the city.

"So..."

Ashley and Will stared at Henry. "We are locked out aren't we?"

"Yep."

\---

"So... have you found him yet?!"

Kris sighed into the phone. "No! Not yet. But I have already promised you that you would be the first to know when I did!" She shook her drink, mixing the espresso more into the milk of her drink. "Carrie, I am pretty sure you care about this more than I do!"

"Hey don't laugh at me! I can't believe you have held out this long. I practically jumped the first shifter I found... Hah! Just found a spot. See ya in a minute!"

Kris laughed as she closed her cell phone and placed it on the table. She sipped her drink, looking around the street. She had a great view of the street from where she sat on the patio of the coffee house. She watched the people walking by while looking for Carrie. Maybe Carrie is right. I mean, I am driving myself crazy here. I should just pick one already. It's been almost a month.

Carrie dropped into the seat in front of her. "You always like to sit in a corner. So predictable."

"I like to people watch. I have a perfect view of the street. Just keeping an eye out." Kris replied. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it, you might be right." She said turning to face her friend.

"Whoa, wait, What? Say that again. Me? Right?" Carrie laughed while pointing at herself. "You must be going crazy."

"Shut up!" Kris laughed. "But seriously. I have seen 17 shifters already. I think I am just going to pick the next one I see." She dropped her face into her hands. "It's been a month. I'm going crazy!" she moaned. "I might just jump the next-"

Kris dropped her hands from her face and stared at something behind Carrie Her friend snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Kris?!" She followed her stare to the group of people walking into the coffee shop. A look of disbelief crossed their faces.

"Yeah, definitely going to jump the next shifter I see"

\---

Ashley, Henry, and Will made their way into the coffee house they had decided to go to after they had stood in front of the Sanctuary for a few minutes wondering what to do. Since it was a nice day out, a few of the tables set up in front of the coffee house were occupied. Henry didn't pay much attention to the people until a small breeze brought a familiar smell to his nose just as he was walking through the doorway. His step faltered, which Ashley, being Ashley, saw and had to comment on. "Walk much?"

He nodded giving her an annoyed look and decided to wait until they got their drinks before mentioning any abnormal presence. After they got their drinks, they made their way back outside, and once again the familiar smell hit his senses when he stepped through the door. Ashley selected a small round table under an umbrella near the door and dropped into one of the chairs. "I love coffee. Especially when it's not just for work related all nighters." she sighed with a smile. Will and Henry both laughed as they sat down.

"I know it's a day off but-" Will started when Ashley cut him off "We should go to a club!"

"Ashley, its 11. In the morning." Henry stated.

"Yeah, but, I still think we should" She sipped at her drink looking very innocent. She glanced over Will's shoulder. "Those two keep looking over here." Henry followed her stare and Will turned around to look at them. "Way to be obvious!"

"They are abnormals" Henry supplied. They watched as the blonde girl laughed at something her friend had said, who was shaking her head.

"How can you..." Will trailed off when Henry tapped his nose.

"Werewolf. Remember?" He looked back at the girl with the darker hair. "They are shape shifters."

"I've met a few of those." Ashley supplied. "They are pretty cool. Some can shift into one form and others can shift into anything they have seen."

\---

"So..." Carrie started, when the group of three had walked into the coffee house. "That was a..." she trailed off.

"Werewolf!" Kris finished for her friend. They were both shocked. It wasn't everyday that you saw a werewolf. Especially one in the city. Walking around. In the day. With non werewolf friends. "I just had to say something didn't I. The first one I see. I just had to say it."

"Wait. No way. You waited, and now, not even for a shifter, but a werewolf! Nice taste. No wonder why you waited so long." Carrie laughed at her friend's luck. "It's not everyday you meet a werewolf you know. This is a very good opportunity."

They both looked up as the group of three made their way to a small table near the entrance. "I don't even know his name. Come on. I'm not exactly the most forward person here. And what if the blonde chick is his girl friend!" She rested her forehead on her hand and shook her head. Carrie just laughed at her friends misery.

"Well, you won't know if you don't try! Just give him your number. I mean it can't hurt." She looked back at the table where the object of her friend's thoughts was sitting. "Especially since he keeps looking over here." Kris just groaned knowing her friend was right.

"Okay, I'll say hi."

"And give him your number." Carrie pushed.

"Yeah yeah. Lets go. I need to go to the gym now and work of all this craziness I've been subjecting myself to. And now, on top of everything, I have a werewolf to worry about." She pulled a piece of paper out and wrote down her name and number before folding it in half. "Lets do this before I lose the courage." she said standing up. Carrie just laughed and stood, leading the way off the patio.

\---

Ashley tapped the table in front of Henry. "Hey, they are leaving." Henry watched as the two women stood up and started walking towards them, they had to pass by their table to leave the patio area. The blonde girl walked by first giving Henry a smile and raising one of her eyebrows. She tapped the table and continued walking. The darker haired girl followed a few steps behind, but instead of passing them, she stopped and looked at Henry. "Hi, my names Kris." She placed a folded piece of paper next to his drink, "If you want to go for a run some time, call me." she said, then followed her friend off the patio. The three watched as the women walked down the street and out of sight.

"Wolf boy got a number!" Ashley said excited.

"Go for a run?" Was Will's comment on the situation.

Henry picked up the piece of paper that the shifter, Kris, had left behind. He opened it and saw her name and number written in neat handwriting. He raised it to his nose, earning him a weird-ed out expression from Ashley and a confused one from Will.

"German shepherd" he stated with a grin.

Ashley started laughing and the 'go for a run' comment made more sense.


End file.
